Normal
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Jess is fed up with her single status. She'll do anything for a normal life and a normal relationship, even if it doesn't include Becker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Normal, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen

Character: Jess/Becker (not in a relationship)

Description: Jess is fed up with her single status. She'll do anything for a normal life and a normal relationship, even if it doesn't include Becker.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. I only write for fun.

Just over 9000 Total Words in Ten chapters. 706 words this chapter.

Author's Note: I changed the rating. I added a creature later on and some tense scenes. There is nothing overly violent, there is some mild language though and very mild adult situations. So it's teen to be safe.

Normal, Chapter One

Jess frowned. She wished she had earplugs. And a blindfold.

She tried to avoid it, but it was impossible.

She glanced over at the two happy couples.

"Yuck," she mumbled.

Abby and Connor were giggling. They were so disgustingly happy since returning from the honeymoon.

She loved them, but gosh! It was too much, especially since they were in her work space. She couldn't leave!

Matt and Emily came in a close second for most nauseating couple.

Jess groaned.

"You sound happy."

She looked up. Great, add Becker to this mixture and she'd be even more depressed. She didn't say anything, just glared.

"Ouch. Who made you so grumpy?"

She almost said, "you." She didn't. She had the absolute hots for him, and he was clueless.

"Just a bit too much...coupling," she said finally.

He laughed. "Yeah," he said, looking at the pairs. "It is a bit...syrupy."

"It is."

He looked back at her. "I thought you'd be into happy couples."

"I'm all for them, but it helps when I'm half of a couple myself."

He smiled. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

She stared at that face. She sighed. "Becker?"

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip. "Would you..." She lost her courage.

"Would I what, Jess?"

She gulped and closed her eyes. She summoned up as much courage as she could. "Would you like to go out...with me?"

His eyes doubled. "Uh..."

She groaned louder. "OK. Thanks." She turned away from him.

"Hey. I didn't answer."

She shot him a glare. "Yes, you did. That was the famous Becker nonverbal no."

His eyebrow shot up. "It was?"

"Yep. Don't worry, I'm OK. I like rejection."

"How are you so sure I'm rejecting you?"

She swiveled her chair back to him. "You are, aren't you?"

He hung his head and sighed.

"That's what I thought," she said, swiveling away.

"Jess..."

"I'm fine, Becker."

He grabbed the chair and turned her back to him. "I'm not rejecting you."

Her face lit up with hope. "You aren't?"

"No, but we can't..."

She growled. "Let go!" she cried, trying to swivel away.

"No, not yet." He bent down to her. "I like you very much..."

"But..."

He sighed deeply. "I can't do a relationship."

She frowned. "You can't?"

"No."

"You mean with me."

"I mean with anyone."

She felt incredibly sad. "That's no way to live, Becker."

He chuckled sadly. "It's better than...leaving people behind."

She touched his hand. "Doesn't it get incredibly lonely?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then that's no solution."

"It's the only one I can take."

"Becker..."

"Jess, it would cause problems, especially if we're both employed here. It wouldn't work."

"It works for them," she said, glancing at the others.

He sighed, looking over with her. "Yeah. For now."

She looked at him with sadness and horror. "They'll be fine. Besides, at least for now, they're happy. Doesn't that count for something?"

He looked back at her. He smiled. "Yeah, but I can't do it. I just...can't."

She slowly nodded, feeling a tear well up. She'd been afraid of this: his inability to move on from losing people. "So, what? You'll just live alone? That's kind of dumb, being afraid of losing people so much that you don't have any...love...at all?"

"It is dumb, but it's all I can do. I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said. She looked at him. "I can't live that way, Becker. I need fun and color and people I need a life outside this place. I need...normal."

He laughed. "I'm afraid this is the wrong line of work for that." He stood up.

She looked at him with a sad, disturbed face. "I'm going to find it. I have to."

"Good for you," he said honestly. "Really, good for you, Jess. I want you to be happy and normal."

She felt awful. "Thank you."

He began to move away.

"I want that for you too."

He turned back and smiled. "I don't think it's possible, especially the normal part, not here, but thanks."

She nodded and he left.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

943 Words, this chapter

Chapter Two, Normal

A few days later she let a mate drag her to a party. She was having a miserable time until a handsome blond man bumped her.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He smiled and his bright white teeth were dazzling.

"That's...alright," she said, blushing.

"Hi, I'm Ted."

"Jess."

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad I bumped you."

She giggled. "Me too, actually."

"Please tell me you're as intelligent as you are beautiful."

She blushed. "I can't. I'm modest as well."

He laughed.

She easily fell into conversation with him. She was blinded by that smile and those stunning blue eyes.

The rest of the party disappeared for her, she was mesmerized by this man.

Her friend suddenly appeared. "Time to go? Already?" Jess asked. "It can't be."

Ted laughed. "I was thinking that too. I've had a wonderful time."

"Oh, me too!"

"May I call you, Jess?"

She smiled. "Yes, please do," she said, searching her purse for her phone. She texted him the number and got his.

"I will call."

"You better," she said.

The next morning Jess was singing away at the ADD when she got a feeling she was being watched. She turned. Becker stood behind her, chuckling. "You're cute, even singing off key."

"Ha ha. Sorry, Becker. I'm happy."

"Obviously."

She stuck her tongue out and resumed the song.

"Any reason why?"

She looked at him and suddenly felt bad. "Um...yes, actually. I, uh..." She sighed. "I met a guy, Becker."

"Really?" he asked. "That's good. I"m happy for you."

"Thanks."

"What's his name?"

"Ted."

"Is he good enough for our field coordinator? She's pretty special."

She blushed and laughed. "I think so."

"Good. He better be because if he's not..."

She shook her head, chuckling. "You'll take care of him for me?"

He smiled. "You bet I will."

She blushed. "No worries, Becker. He's very nice."

"Good. You deserve very nice."

"Thanks." She smiled awkwardly.

"So, when are you seeing him again?" he asked, trying to sound casual about it.

"Today! We're going out for lunch, a proper lunch too at a real restaurant where I can actually enjoy my food!"

He laughed. "It's been a while, I guess."

"For a real lunch, not the canteen food, greasy take away or a mushed sandwich? Yes, its been ages." She sighed happily. "And the company will be wonderful."

He looked at her. She looked so happy that she was radiant. He couldn't help but feel a bit sad...and stupid, but he managed a smile, if it was a bit forced. "That's really nice, Jess."

She looked at him and felt a little pang of guilt. "Maybe I shouldn't be droning on."

"No, I like it."

She smiled. "You're a sweetie."

He chuckled. "Haven't been called that much."

She laughed.

"I'm happy for you, Jess."

"I know."

They stared awkwardly but smiled. Then she looked at her watch. "Oh, it's time. Yay!" She jumped up, putting her things together.

"Have fun."

"I will. He's letting me choose. We're doing Curry at my favorite Indian place." She smiled happily but then had a thought. She glanced at the ADD and frowned.

"I saw that," said Becker. "Don't worry, they'll be no alerts."

"No," she said as she walked to the Ops exit. "Not today."

Becker nodded. "Have fun."

"I will!"

Becker chuckled as she skipped through the door.

Just as the ADD blared. Jess ran back in.

"Damn it!"

"You're on lunch," Becker said, grabbing a black box. "Go."

"And enjoy my Curry while you could be dancing with a raptor? What kind of a girl do you think I am?"

He smiled. "One with a date."

"I can't go!" She cried, grabbing her mobile. "I can't leave you guys now!"

"Yes, you can," he said.

She shook her head, nudging the tech who covered for her out of the chair. "I've got this, thank you," she said.

"Jess, you're being silly. We'll be fine."

"No, Becker," she said, even as she dialed her phone. "Ted, I'm so sorry. I can't leave work after all. No, nothing's wrong..."

Becker frowned and shook his head.

She shot him a glare. "I'm sorry too. I'll call you when I'm free. OK, you too."

"Jess, you didn't need to do that."

"Sh, Becker," she said, looking over the information. "OK, I have the creature on monitor."

The lift opened and the team ran out.

"Jess? I thought you had a date?"

"She just canceled it, Abby," said Becker.

Jess greeted Abby's frown with, "I can't go and enjoy myself knowing my best friends are in danger! How can I?"

"I thought you were starving too," said Becker.

She shot him a dirty look. "I'm not that hungry." Her stomach would choose then to rumble. She grimaced.

He laughed, following the others out. "Tell you what, if it's a quick job, I'll bring you back fish n' chips."

She smiled brightly. "That's sweet. Thank you."

He nodded.

Just as the lift closed she called, "You all be careful!"

She was alone.

She sighed. "It was the right thing to do," she said softly, staring at her mobile. She nodded to herself and put her attention back to the monitors.

And her stomach rumbled again..

"Dang. I am hungry. It's nice of Becker to think of me," she said aloud, "but I was really craving Curry." She sighed. "Life at the Arc...yay."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1203 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Normal

Becker walked into Ops the next day. Jess was seated at the ADD. She looked particularly lovely. She wore a bright blue dress and high black boots.

He had a feeling she had rescheduled her date with Ted. He felt a hole in his heart. He shook it off. "Hey, Jess."

She turned and for a moment the hole came back as she greeted him with a brilliant, warm smile.

"You look lov..uh...very nice."

She smiled more. "Thank you."

"Ted?"

She nodded. "We're going to try lunch again. He was very understanding."

Becker nodded. "Curry?"

"No. I wanted to make yesterday up to him, so I made him choose." She smiled. "He suggested an authentic Shepherd's Pie and when he told me where I almost squealed into the phone!"

Becker laughed as she went on. "I know the place! And the Shepherd's Pie is to die for!"

"So great minds, I guess," he said.

"Right? I can't wait. A few seconds more and..."

"Lunch time for Jess Parker and...Ted," he said, making a slight face.

Jess caught it. She ignored it, but she couldn't help feel a bit happy that he seemed bothered.

He laughed. "Well, you have fun..." he said, just as alarms interrupted.

"No! Again? And right at my lunch break?"

Becker couldn't help it. He laughed.

"It's not funny!"

He grimaced. "Sorry. I am, but...apparently the anomalies know just how indispensable you are."

"I don't want to be this indispensable!"

"Sorry, Jess," he said. He looked over her shoulder at the ADD. "You could still go."

She sighed and shot him a glare. She shook her head. "I can't. I just can't. Not while you're all facing real danger. Ugh. Ted's going to hate me."

"If he's a decent bloke, he'll understand."

"He won't! I can't tell him the real reason! He'll think I'm blowing him off."

"Then go."

She growled. "Argh! I hate this place!" she cried. She phoned Ted while the team gathered. "I"m not making an excuse, Ted!"

The others shot her glances.

She moved slightly away. "I can't talk now. I'm really sorry. I wish I could explain, but I...can't. No, it's not you! Yes, I want to go out with you! I do! No, I can't tell you more. I...ugh..."

She looked at the others who were trying not to listen. They all waited impatiently because she was the coordinator. She had the information to send them off. She had to do her job.

"I have to go now, Ted. I'm very, very sorry."

She smiled at the team with embarrassment. "Sorry. The um...anomaly is at these crossroads..."

"It's OK, Jess. You did well," said Matt, trying to calm her.

She blushed. "I'm sorry. Personal life shouldn't...collide with the ARC."

They all laughed.

"It shouldn't," said Matt, "but it does...often." He smiled and patted her affectionately on the back. "Let's head out."

The others nodded and one by one they left. Abby hung back long enough to give Jess a sympathetic hug.

Becker was the last to grab a black box.

"You could have gone," he said. "There are other coordinators."

She offered him a teasing but sad smile. "Don't insult me."

He chuckled.

"I can't leave you guys to go and have fun when I know what you're out doing."

Becker smiled sadly and nodded. "That's why you're brilliant."

She smiled. "Go on, before your team leader yells."

"Becker!"

"Too late," she said with a slight grin.

He smiled and jogged over to the lift.

"Be..." she called back, just as the lift doors closed. "Careful."

About an hour and a half later, Jess winced as she watched on the monitor as the team ducked terror birds.

"Emily! Up on your left!" she screamed.

She saw the Victorian dodge and swivel, shooting the thing before it got her. "Thank you, Jess."

She giggled nervously. "You're welcome. I hate these things."

"Not...our favorites...either" said Becker through pants as he chased after one.

Jess was biting her nails as she watched. Finally he got close enough to get it with one shot.

She breathed out with relief. "That's the last one."

"Good," said Connor, panting also. "Now all we have to do is drag these guys back to the anomaly."

"Great," said Becker, huffing. "I'm not...out of breath...entirely."

"At least they're all out cold," said Jess.

The team all nodded at once. She watched as they slowly dragged the monstrous bird things through the spotty woods and toward the ball of light.

"Last...one," said Becker as he and the others shoved it through. Connor closed the anomaly.

"Yay!" cried Jess, just as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"What was that?"

"Is there another creature, Jess?"

Jess sat, mortified. "Just the hunger kind. It was, um, my stomach."

Becker laughed loudly.

"Stop!"

"Sorry," he said.

She groaned.

"You could call Ted," suggested Abby.

Becker shot her a nasty glare.

Jess sighed over comms. "No, I can't. He's not free this evening. He has plans with his parents."

"Good," mumbled Becker, making Connor laugh.

The team walked back to their vehicles as Jess' stomach rumbled again.

"Eat something!" cried Becker.

"I can't! I'm stuck here!"

They all chuckled. "I am quite famished myself," said Emily.

"We'll stop and get something on the way back," said Matt.

"Just not those fish and chips again," said Jess. "Where did you get them from anyway? They were soggy."

Becker laughed. "Sorry, Jessica. What would you like?"

There was a pause over comms. "Shepherd's Pie," she whined.

He laughed. "Text me the the address."

"Yay! You're the best, Captain!" she cried happily, giggling as she texted. "Thank you."

She heard Matt say, "You're such a softy."

"Shut up," said Becker.

A short while later, Jess sat at the ADD with Becker pulled up beside her. They were sharing a huge Shepherd's Pie.

Jess giggled. "It's sooooo goood," she crooned, her eyes rolling around in her head.

Becker choked. "Don't do that when I'm swallowing!"

Jess giggled. "Sorry."

A short distance away, the others were also eating.

Connor nodded to the pair at the ADD. He whispered to Abby, "Ted who?"

Abby shushed him.

"I'm just saying..."

"Connor leave it. It's...complicated."

"They're stuck on each other, Abs."

"Connor..."

"So why is she dating, or trying to date, this Ted bloke?"

"Because Becker is stupid."

He laughed at his new bride. "Right. Forgot."

They giggled as they watched Becker and Jess acting like more than friends.

"Stop eating from my side, Jess!"

"Sorry, but it's so good and you didn't buy enough!"

"How was I to know you'd need a whole one to yourself?"

"Well next time, Becker, you'll know."

He laughed as she got gravy on her nose. He reached over and gently brushed it off with a napkin.

She blushed and smiled. He smiled back.

The others looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Stupid," whispered Connor. The others all nodded.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

904 Words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Normal

Becker walked in the next morning with chocolate donuts. He plopped the whole box in front of Jess.

"For me?" she asked with a squeal. She jumped into his arms. "Thank you!"

He laughed. "You've had a rough couple of days."

She nodded, devouring a donut. "I have."

"I'm really sorry."

She wiped her mouth. "Thank you. I'm OK." She laughed. "Chocolate donuts fix a lot, you know."

"Does it fix...Ted?"

She chuckled. "No, but I think maybe I fixed it with him."

"Oh. That's...good," he said slowly. He made an awkward smile. "Good. Good for him."

"Well, I had to beg and put on the charm."

"That's easy for you."

She blushed. "I try. I think I played it up a bit with the romance. I suggested a picnic."

Becker winced. Jess smiled and blushed, but turned quickly. He didn't see. She sighed with relief. Then she felt...confused. She tried to pretend they, the wince and the smile, didn't happen. She was trying to date a different guy, after all.

She grabbed another donut.

"Are you sure you should push your luck?" asked Becker. "I mean, a third try?"

"I don't believe in bad luck," she said. "Besides, I outsmarted the anomalies."

His eyebrow went up. "How?"

"I already have lunch, so, if anomalies do occur, I'm already prepared! I just call Ted once the crisis is over!"

"He went for that?"

"Eventually," she said. "I also made a hell of a picnic meal."

Becker felt sick. He acted cool though. "Really? I don't know, it's still...a sack lunch."

She frowned. "It is amazing," she said. "Listen: I stopped on my way here and got some yummy freshly baked bread, the best cold cuts money can buy, a top notch beer, and for the best part...a delicious chocolate cake. Amazing. He'll be putty in my hands."

Becker just stared. He wanted to run away. But then a word in her description peaked his interest. "Jess?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you know the chocolate cake is 'delicious?"

She choked on her donut as she giggled. "Sorry. Excuse me." She coughed. "Ugh. Donut went down the wrong way. Uh. How do I know? I had it for breakfast."

He laughed. "Of course. And now you're following that healthy breakfast with donuts."

She giggled. "Yes. At least I'm happy."

He smiled at her. She looked breathtaking today, especially with the hints of chocolate frosting on her lips. "Yeah. At least."

She looked up at him and blushed. Then she turned back to the ADD. "If this thing goes off just at my lunch time again, it's too bad. I have my yummy lunch safe inside a fridge in the break room. I'll add Ted later."

He was glad that her attention was off of him at the moment because he felt very weird. He knew he had made a huge mistake in turning her down.

It was getting on his nerves how hard she was trying with this...Ted.

So, he was getting a bit callous. "You know, Jess, when someone says 'I outsmarted the anomalies' I'm hoping they mean they've stopped the suckers from forming or kept things from coming through. The last thing that pops in my mind is lunch."

She frowned at him. "Aren't you grumpy? I'm sorry, but you aren't spoiling my mood, Mr. Black." She shot him a teasing glare. "If you can't perk up, you'll have to exit Ops, sir."

"I will, huh?"

She nodded.

"Fine." He began to move away.

"Wait!"

He turned.

"Um...thanks again," she said, holding up her third or fourth donut.

He laughed. "No problem."

She smiled. "You don't really have to leave."

"I should. I do have work. Don't need Lester bellowing out a reminder."

She giggled. "No. I have, uh, work too."

"Once you finish the donuts."

"Obviously," she said.

He laughed and continued across Ops when Connor cut through the comms. "Heads up guys. We have a...uh, situation in the labs..."

The ADD blared.

Jess dropped the donut. "No! You are kidding me!" she cried, looking as the monitors revealed an anomaly within the ARC.

Becker ran to her side. "You had to bring lunch inside, didn't you?"

"Becker! That's so mean! It's not my fault!" she cried as she scanned the ARC. "Connor's closed the anomaly."

"Yay," said Becker flatly.

"I see the incursion. It's just one creature," she said, watching a long early crocodilian slither across the halls of the ARC.

"Again, yay," he said. "It's a two-ton creature and it's wreaking havoc."

Jess was busy issuing alerts and cautioning people to stay clear of the area. No one was hurt yet, but it was leaving a trail of damage and destruction.

"It's left my lab!"

"Keep up, Connor, we know!" cried Jess. "It's heading toward...the break room. No! My picnic lunch!"

Becker headed out of Ops, chuckling. "You're cursed, Jess."

She watched helplessly as the croc-like monster tore apart the break room, throwing the fridge around, totally demolishing her precious picnic lunch. Then of course, it ate it.

After the crocodilian was out cold, Becker picked up the remnants of a large lunch sack, holding it up so Jess could see. She slumped into her chair, her head in her hands. "I am cursed."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1155 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Normal

The next day, Jess stomped to the ADD.

"No good mood this morning I see."

"Shut up, Becker."

His mouth dropped open, with a wounded look, but then he smiled. "Ouch."

She glared at him. "I concede defeat."

"With Ted?" he asked, way too perky. Then he caught himself. "I'm sorry," he added quickly.

"No, I haven't given up on him. He tried to give up on me though."

Becker felt a stirring inside. He was angry that someone would give up on her, but at the same time...he was kind of happy.

"I begged for another chance."

"You shouldn't have to do that, Jess."

"I know! I am determined though. I'm getting a normal life."

He laughed. "Normal? Jess, begging a man for a date when you're saving his sorry life and the whole of Britain is not normal!"

"I know, but...it's all I have."

He felt awful for her. She looked so sad, small and fragile. He sighed. "It isn't fair, Jess, but this is life at the ARC."

She stamped her foot. "No. I refuse to accept it."

"You'll have to, at least when lunch rolls around and your plans fall through."

"No more lunch plans. We're going to a movie Friday night."

"Oh."

"Yeah," she said with a sigh.

They sat quietly.

Until Becker said, "I bet you ten pounds that there's no lunch time anomaly."

She glared at him and he laughed.

"You're mean! But you're right. There won't be."

He chuckled. "Cheer up Jess."

"I think the universe is plotting against me, Becker, so it's hard to be cheerful."

"Aww..."

Lunchtime came and Jess was not surprised that it was quiet.

The up shot of that cruel knife-twist was that she and the team had lunch at the canteen together. It was the same old chicken Parmesan salad she always ate, but she did get to sit beside Becker. He ate prawns with strawberries for dessert so he wasn't patronizing or teasing her, at least, not at the moment.

It was the first good lunch in days.

Since Jess no longer planned lunch dates, the lunchtime anomalies stopped. This made Jess desperate to make her movie date work.

Friday evening, she eyed the clock as the time crept closer. Finally, it was a few minutes to end of shift. "I'm going to make it," she said, giggling. "I'm actually going to make it."

Becker grimaced. "Why did you say that? You know you just shot yourself in the foot."

"I did not, Becker! Look, two minutes left and no anomaly alert..."

The lights dimmed as the red glow of the ADD signaled the alert.

"I told you so."

Jess rolled her eyes. "I am cursed."

Two hours later, the team was back.

"Hey, Jess," said Abby. "I'm sorry about the movie. How are you?"

Jess sighed. "Miserable."

"Ted didn't take the news well, huh?" asked Becker, chuckling.

Jess shook her head. "No. He's fed up. I almost asked him out for drinks as a last resort, but I'm not in the mood to tempt the anomaly Gods tonight."

Becker smirked. "Good, I don't feel like running after creatures."

Jess glared at him. "Becker, if you don't have anything helpful to add, then clam up!" she cried.

Abby elbowed him. "You know, you seem awful happy about this situation," she said with a smile. "I wonder why?"

He glared at her.

Jess just sighed, shaking her heads. "I give up."

"Nice going, Becker."

"It's not me, Abby."

"No, it isn't," said Jess. "It's this place." She sighed sadly.

She sunk miserably into her chair.

"I'm getting you some tea."

"Don't bother Abby, but thanks. I'm just going home."

"You're sure? Maybe Conn and I should come over."

"No, thanks though. I just want to be alone."

Abby nodded and left, but gave Becker an icy stare as she did.

He hung around Ops for a moment, watching the pitiful sight of a depressed Jess Parker.

"Jess..." He didn't know what to say. He sighed and walked up to her. "Hey, I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"No, I really am. I shouldn't have...made fun of you."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He reached down and gently lifted up her face to him. That's when he saw her red eyes. "Did that jerk make you cry?"

"No!" She swatted him away. "Maybe a little. He's right! I am toying with his affections."

"Did he actually say that?"

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. It's over. I'm done trying to be normal, trying to find someone..." she sighed, tears falling. She wiped them all away. "I'll just become a hermit like you," she said.

"Jess..."

"Please, Becker, just leave me alone. Please."

He watched her for a few moments and then finally moved toward the exit, but he looked back at her several times. "It's a good bloody thing that I don't know this Ted's last name or address," he mumbled.

Jess drove home and went right to the ice cream in the freezer. She took it and crawled into bed. She sadly stuffed her face but it didn't help.

It irritated her that Becker seemed to be right: there was no social life possible with the ARC.

"Unless you're Abby."

She took a bite.

"Or Emily."

She took another.

"Or Matt or Connor."

She threw down the spoon.

"No. Damn it. No!" She leaned over to the dresser and grabbed her phone.

"Ted, thank you for actually answering. I'm sorry to call so late..."

"What do you want Jess?" he asked shortly.

"I have no right to ask you for yet another chance, but I'm going to because I think the two of us could work."

He laughed rudely. "How many have I given you? I think this is some sick game with you."

"No! No it isn't. It's my job..."

"We all have jobs, Jess. Look, spare me the excuses."

"I'm not making excuses. I have... well, a strange job. It's classified..."

"Yeah, you've said that."

"You don't believe me?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Why is it so important for you to keep stringing me along?"

"I'm not! It's this God awful job! And I can't even explain it to you!" She grunted and started to cry. "I'm sorry. I really am..."

He sighed again. "Jess...don't cry..."

"You're right. I'm wasting your time." She inhaled a large sob. "Thank you for giving me...so many (sob) chances...I'll let you go. Sorry..."

"Wait..."

She held her breath. "Yes?"

He sighed a third time. "I'm probably going to regret this but...one last chance."

"Really?"

"I mean it Jess, this is it."

"Right. I understand. Thank you!"

"Dinner Sunday night?"

"Yes! Great! I'll buy," she offered eagerly.

"You should."

"Absolutely and you choose the place."

"Well, how about Smith's Seafood?"

"No. I'm taking you somewhere nice, Ted. How about Neptune's Feast?"

Ted paused. "Uh...It's awful pricey."

"You deserve it. I'll meet you there?"

"OK. Seven?"

"Great. I'll be there."

"I hope so, Jess, I really hope you will."

"Oh, I will even if the rest of the country goes to hell around us."

He laughed. "Don't be overly dramatic."

She laughed. If he only knew. "I'll see you then."

"OK. Good night."

"Night." She hung up and giggled. "I'm going to make that date, look fabulous, steal his heart and have a normal, normal life." She giggled again and snuggled into her bed, eating the ice cream with a renewed passion.

Then she made a mistake. "This will show, Becker," she thought.

She felt a pain in her heart. For a moment she forgot that it was Ted she was meeting the day after tomorrow and not Becker.

Suddenly she wasn't as excited about her date.

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

869 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six

Jess was happy as she strolled into Ops Saturday. She was optimistic that this time the date would happen. A new, normal life was in arm's reach. She had an eligible, handsome guy. Everything could be perfect.

Then she saw Becker standing by the ADD and she remembered why it wasn't. She felt a short feeling of regret but shook it away.

"Hello," she said, summoning the cheerfulness she had just felt. She even hummed as she approached him.

He chuckled when he heard it. "Well, you're in a much better mood."

"I am."

"And here I went and blew good money on these..." He moved out of the way. On the ADD desk were pink roses, a small teddy bear and a pile of chocolate.

She squealed. "Becker!"

He laughed. "I was pretty...callous...yesterday. I want to apologize."

"I accept!" She jumped into his arms.

He laughed. "Good."

She giggled. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She stayed in his arms, basking in his smile.

Then he brought her back to earth by asking, "So what killed my surprise and cheered you up ahead of me?"

Her face fell. "Oh." She slid out of his arms. "I...um..."

"Jess? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting like it's something."

She looked at the gifts and felt ill. "I'm going out with Ted tomorrow night."

Becker felt punched. There was a long awkward silence. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"How...did that happen?"

She laughed nervously. "I swallowed all my pride and begged him to give me one last, last chance. I even agreed to take him to an expensive restaurant."

He shook his head. He was angry: at her for bothering with this Ted guy, at Ted for existing, and at himself for pushing her away in the first place.

He looked at the presents, feeling stupid. He stared at her.

She shivered at the look: it was...frightening. "Thank you for the presents."

"It was nothing."

"That's not true," she said, gently touching his arm. He stared at her hand. "It means a great deal to me."

His face softened. "Does it?"

She smiled. "Yes, of course. I...care...a great deal for you Becker."

He felt even sicker. He finally realized how deeply he cared for her and it was too late.

Now he just wanted to get out of Ops and away from her. "I know." He turned. "I, uh, have to get back to work."

"Oh, OK."

He began to leave.

"Becker? I...are you OK?"

He turned back. She looked so concerned that it shook him out of his pity party. "Yeah," he said. He walked back to her. "I am. I just...want you to be happy."

"I know," she said with a smile.

"Is he really worth it?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I honestly don't know. Yet."

"Right. You're getting to know him," he said, thinking, 'lucky bastard.'

"Yeah."

"I hope he's what you're looking for, Jess."

She just nodded and he smiled sadly and walked away.

The rest of the day was quiet. She wanted several times to go to the armory and check on him, but what was the point? There was nothing she could say. He knew how she felt about him. He even knew she was trying to date.

So this was their new situation: constant awkwardness and avoidance. If it did work with Ted, what did that mean for her and Becker? Could they even remain friends?

Maybe she should cancel. She laughed at the thought. After all she did to get Ted to accept, here she was wishing she wasn't going. She was either crazy or stupid.

Finally it was end of shift. She hadn't seen Becker since the morning. Maybe it was best. One look at him and she'd probably commit to a life of bachelorette-hood just to stay friends with him.

Maybe 'normal' was overrated.

She went home and thought all night about calling off the date. She finally decided that she should keep it if only out of decency.

So Sunday came and passed, slowly. She tried not to think about what might happen. She got ready, changing into her new short, lemon yellow dress. She curled her hair and put makeup on. She selected a red handbag and blue shoes. She was ready.

She walked out her front door, almost wishing the mobile would ring, summoning her to the ARC.

It didn't.

She even got all the way to the restaurant with no call.

She walked inside. Maybe he'd stand her up.

There he was.

She smiled.

He smiled widely at the sight of her. "You actually made it!"

She laughed. "I did."

"You look amazing."

"Thank you. You do as well."

"I wanted to knock your socks off," he said, posing in his dark gray suit. "If you showed."

She chuckled nervously. "I'm here."

"You are," he said. "Tonight's a new start."

"Yes," she said. She smiled. "It...sounds good." She told herself it was good. It was all for the best. Who knows? Maybe she would fall for Ted and forget all about what's his name.

Yeah. Maybe.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1133 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seven

They were seated, ordered and began the wait for their food.

Jess wasn't sure why but he didn't seem as charming as the first time. He was trying too hard to be witty, she thought. He laughed a little too much at his own jokes, and spoke a little too much.

But this is normal, she thought. You want normal, don't you?

She wasn't sure anymore.

She began to wish the first course would come out. She was trying not to think of...you know who, but with Ted prattling on it was hard not to slip into thoughts of that perfect Becker hair, sexy Becker stare, and that damn annoying Becker smirk.

She smiled and sighed dreamily at the thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time too," said Ted.

She jolted awake. "Oh...uh, good."

He smiled. "Perfect night."

"Yes."

"You were right, we are good together."

She felt very uncomfortable. Worse, she knew she made a mistake. Her heart wasn't here. It wasn't ready for Ted, or anyone...else.

Just a certain unattainable ARC captain.

That's when a strange message came over the restaurant's PA system. "Um...can we have everyone's attention? I'm very sorry to disturb your evening, but there is a situation."

Ted turned to her and asked, "Did you do this?"

"What? No!" she cried, aghast. "How could you think that?"

He looked shocked. "I was teasing."

"Oh."

"Relax, Jess. Jeez!"

She smiled awkwardly.

The PA message continued, "I don't know exactly what is happening but there seems to be some sort of wild animal on the premises," said the shaken voice.

"Oh...God..." Jess muttered.

"We need everyone to please evacuate, calmly and orderly into the kitchen's freezer."

"What the hell?" asked Ted, he looked around, amused that people were moving.

"We should do it," said Jess.

"Are you joking? So what if it is an animal? I doubt we need such drastic action," Ted said.

Jess shook her head. "No, Ted, come on," she said, getting up.

"I'm sorry, Jess, but I'm not freezing to death in some blasted freezer!"

"Would you rather be mauled to death?"

He laughed. "Don't overreact."

She sighed. She knew very well what could be coming for them. It was a horrible time for him to be macho. "You need to take this seriously."

"And you need to keep from being hysterical."

"Excuse me? Ted, I'm not hysterical but we should take precautions."

"Sir, Miss?" asked a waitress, clearly rattled. "We need everyone to move into the freezers."

"No offense, sweetie, but I'm fine," said Ted, rather rudely.

"Ted! We should do as they ask!"

He laughed, shaking his head. "So an animal is on the loose, big deal."

"Sir, please."

"Go on, honey," he said, dismissing her.

She looked at Jess.

"Go on, we'll be right behind you."

"We will not!"

"Ted!"

"This is some date," he whined.

Jess stared at him.

"You're a jinx, you know that? I never should have given you another chance."

She was speechless. "This is my fault? You know what...it doesn't even matter. Ted, come on!"

"You go ahead, Jess. I can handle myself." Jess stared at him as he calmly sipped water. "If it makes you feel better, you go hide."

She shook her head. He was being an idiot!

"Go on. Have a nice night in the freezer with the other Chicken Littles, Jess."

"You're unbelievable," she said. Then they both heard a loud, terrifying roar.

Ted's confidence evaporated. "What...what the hell was that?"

Jess didn't know precisely what it was, but she could picture several kinds of terrifying, deadly creatures in her head. "Ted, now!" she yelled forcefully.

He nodded, jumping up in panic, upsetting the table and making loud noises.

"Sh! Don't draw attention..."

Ted wasn't listening, he was running, bumping into other tables as he tried to frantically escape.

Jess watched with horror as he ran not for the kitchen, but for the front door.

"No!" she cried. "Ted! That's the last place you want to go!"

He didn't hear or care. He was intent on running outside. To Jess' disbelief, he opened the front door.

A roar greeted him.

Ted turned white and froze. He watched in horror as something moved toward the door.

He slowly backed away, finally bumping into Jess. They watched as a cat creature with huge saber teeth slowly stalked into the restaurant.

"What is it?" he whispered. "What do we do?"

"We keep calm," said Jess, her own heart racing. She reached in her bag, very slowly, trying to find her mobile.

The cat slowly moved forward, toward them.

Ted screamed and actually pulled her in front of him like a shield.

"Ted! Stop it!" she cried. She didn't dare fight with him though. She knew enough not to draw more attention to them.

Ted however...

He suddenly jutted away, running for the back.

"Ted, no!"

The smilodon leaped after him. Ted had run down an open path between tables and into the sealed kitchen doors. He had no where to run.

He heard a growl directly behind him. He turned to see the cat a few feet away.

He screamed.

Jess watched hopelessly. The ARC was surely on the way, but Ted had only a few moments, if that much. In desperation, she grabbed a vase and threw it at the creature.

It turned, annoyed.

"That was dumb," she said. She held her ground, groping around the tables behind her, searching for a weapon. She grabbed a steak knife. It looked like a toothpick in comparison to the saber teeth.

The smilodon was now focused on her. "Ted, slowly move under a table."

"That won't help!"

"It's better than being out in the open."

He shook his head.

"Ted, move. If it jumps toward you, it's over."

He shook his head. "No. No. This isn't happening!"

Jess cursed. 'Now who's hysterical?' she thought.

He whimpered, causing the creature to look back at him.

"No! Hey!" she screamed.

It turned back to her. Then it looked at Ted. It seemed to be unsure which one to go for.

Then it took a step toward Ted. He screamed, curling up in a defensive position.

Jess moved on the creature. She looked like a stylish canary in comparison to the giant saber-toothed cat.

"Back!" she screamed. She kept moving toward the smilodon, screaming, yelling, and trying to get its attention. Then she did something stupid.

She ran up and actually poked the creature with her tiny toothpick.

It barely felt it probably, but it turned on her.

And it pounced...

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I changed the rating to Teen for some tense moments with creatures. It's not overly violent though. There's some mild language and some very mild adult situations. So it's Teen to be safe.

1134 Words this chapter

Chapter Eight

Jess screamed and ducked beneath a table.

The cat was so fast and strong though, that the table became a shield between her and it. She stared at its hungry eyes as it growled, spewing foul breath over her.

She grunted, trying to hang onto the table. If it moved even slightly, she'd have no protection at all. She knew she couldn't hang on forever. The combined weight of table and cat was too much.

"Ah!" she cried as the cat scratched into the table, sending wood flying and making a horrible screech. It was trying to dig through to her!

"Help!" She kept her eyes on the cat but screamed again. "Ted! Ted, help!"

She then saw him stand up. He stood there, looking at the unbelievable sight of a large beast scratching without mercy toward a small woman.

She called out again. "Help me!"

She watched with terror and disbelief as he shook his head and began to move backwards, away from her.

She thought, "He's actually going to let me die. He's going to escape while it's...eating me."

As if it heard, the creature roared, shaking the table and the entire building.

Jess shook with terror.

Then she saw a bright flash. The smilodon screamed, flinched, and fell off her.

She lay still, in shock.

She was alive.

"Jess!"

She sobbed with joy at the sound of his voice. "Becker!"

She saw his face above her, smiling with relief, then he pulled the table off of her. He straightened her up and examined her quickly. "Are you OK?"

She took several deep breaths as she nodded. "Yes."

He laughed with relief.

So did she. Then she jumped into his arms.

He chuckled, holding her tight. "Don't ask me how, but somehow I just knew you were at this restaurant."

She giggled. "It's fate. Anomalies love me, apparently."

They both laughed. "Why are you alone? Where's your so-called date?"

"I don't know. I cried out for help and I saw him...move away."

Becker growled. "I hope I find him."

Jess scoffed slightly. "He was terrified."

"Yeah, and left you alone to handle that thing. You were doing pretty good though."

"No, I wasn't! I'll leave the monster fighting to you."

He laughed.

"Actually, I don't like you fighting them either."

"Better me than you, Jess."

"You are better prepared," she said. "All I had was a puny steak knife and I lost that somewhere."

"A steak knife? Jess, for God's sake, next time get a better weapon!"

She laughed, but it turned into sobs. She hugged him again. "You saved my life."

"You did that yourself. I just helped."

"In the nick of time, like always," she said, shaking even as he held her.

"You're OK," he said softly, caressing her hair. "I'm not leaving you."

She chuckled. "I know."

"I am buying you a set of large knives though."

She giggled.

"We can even find some that are color co-ordinated and have a fashionable carrying case."

She shook with laughter. "Stop."

He pulled back and grinned. "Better?"

She nodded. "You weren't joking though."

He smirked. "It is kind of a sexy image, come to think of it: you packing steel."

She shook her head. "Sexy?"

He raised his eyebrow and nodded.

She laughed.

Then they stared silently at each other. That's when they heard sobbing.

They turned. Directly across from them, cowering by the door was the sniveling mass of Ted.

"Is that..." began Becker.

Jess nodded. "Yes, that's Ted."

Becker growled. "I'll just introduce myself," he snarled, moving forward.

She put a hand on him. "No. Don't," she said with a weak chuckle. "Becker, he's not in any condition to 'meet' you right now."

He watched as Jess, despite all she'd been through, walked over to her less-than-stellar date and knelt beside him.

"Ted," she said gently.

He sobbed.

"Ted, it's Jess."

He shook with terror.

"It's alright now. We're safe."

"Safe? I'm...I'm safe?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He relaxed a little, coming out of the ball he'd formed. "It's...gone?"

"No, but it can't hurt you. It's unconscious."

He looked around. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said sweetly. "Come on out. Please."

Ted shook his head.

Then Jess heard Becker laugh.

"You're incredible," he said. "That...man...left you alone to...deal with that creature and you show him compassion."

Jess smiled and shrugged.

He shook his head, looking at her with awe. "You're brilliant."

She blushed. "You're the hero, Becker."

"Maybe," he said with a smirk, "but I'm not the only one. You're pretty heroic yourself."

She smiled sweetly at him.

Then their moment was shattered.

Ted screamed.

He'd moved slightly away from the door but when he saw the creature, even though it was completely docile at the moment, he had a fit and cowered back beside the door, forming back into a ball.

"Ted..."

"It's still here! It's gonna eat me!"

"What the hell did you see in this twit?"

Jess shook her head. "In my defense, there were no prehistoric predators at the party where we met so I didn't get to see this side of him."

Becker laughed.

Ted screamed again. "What the hell is going on?" he cried, tears running down his face.

Jess sighed. Calmly she said, "Remember that classified job that kept getting in the way? Well, this is kind of it."

Ted's eyes grew wide.

"Now you see why I couldn't explain what was keeping me so busy."

Ted looked horrified.

Becker chuckled. "Great, Jess. Now he knows." He smirked evilly. "Maybe I should...do away with him in case he talks."

Ted screamed again.

Jess shot Becker a slightly amused frown. Then she turned back to Ted. "He's joking."

Becker chuckled. "Not really."

Ted cried out in fear.

"Becker, stop! You're scaring him!"

He laughed. "He's way beyond scared, Jess."

She sighed and tried to quiet Ted. "It's OK," she said sweetly.

"Who...who are you...people?" he asked in terror.

"Come on, Ted," she said, reaching out to take his hand and help him up.

He drew away from her in terror. "Stay the hell away from me!"

"Ted, calm down."

"No! I mean it! Get away!"

Jess frowned and backed up.

Ted jumped up, staring in horror at her and Becker. He then saw the cat again and screamed. He thrashed about, finally finding the door. He ran for dear life into the night.

Becker ran to the door. "Hey, you coward! She saved your life!"

"Becker, it's OK."

"It is not!" he cried. He turned back to the open door. "You come back here and thank her and then apologize!"

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

822 Words this Chapter

Chapter Nine

"Becker, stop! He isn't worth it."

"Well, that is true."

She laughed. "I should have given up on him a few dates ago."

"You mean attempts at dates ago."

She smiled. "Yes, that's what I mean."

"I'm sorry, Jess."

She looked at him. "Are you?"

He blushed.

She slowly smiled. "Because I'm not."

"You're not?"

She sighed, but kept smiling. "No. I'm really not. Ted...is not for me."

Becker let out a huge relieved sigh. "I could have told you that."

She laughed.

He walked closer and took her hand.

She smiled and looked at their entwined hands. Then she frowned and pulled away slightly. "Becker...I can't do this. I can't...be friends with you. It's too hard."

"Jess..."

"I know you don't want...distractions, and I don't know what the hell we're going to do..."

"Jess..."

"But I can't throw myself on inferior men just to try to get over you..."

"Jessica!"

"What?"

He laughed. "You babble on and on and on..."

"Becker this is serious."

"Oh, I agree with you there," he said, stepping very close and gently pulling her to him.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled. "Giving in," he said and he leaned in and kissed her.

Jess was so giddy that she actually stumbled into his arms. "Sorry."

"Oh, did I make you weak in the knees?" he asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you smug?" she asked with a smile and blush. "Stop it."

"No," he said and he kissed her again.

Finally he pulled away.

"Becker..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

She hugged him tightly. "You're in trouble because I'm never letting you go now."

"Yeah, I figured that," he said. "Actually, I was hoping."

"But you said you couldn't do relationships."

"I was wrong."

She broke into a wide smile. "So was I. I don't want anyone...but you."

"Well that's damn good," he said.

She laughed, stretching up on her toes. She slowly kissed him.

"Ahem, Captain?"

Becker sighed. "Damn. I forgot about my men."

Jess giggled, moving to see Becker's second in command standing in the door.

"Hello Lieutenant Tulp," she said.

"Miss Parker. Sir, we have the creature loaded."

"Right. Has cleanup arrived?"

Tulp nodded. "The witnesses have all signed the secrecy clauses, but we're uh, having trouble with one."

Becker looked at Jess and smiled. "Wonder which one?"

She shook her head. "What's he doing?"

"Screaming, raving, crying. He's near hysteria. Permission to take him to the ARC medics?"

Becker smirked. "Granted. Tag him as a psychiatric case."

"Becker, no!"

He laughed. "Just kidding, Jess. Have the medics look at him."

The lieutenant nodded.

"I guess you have to leave," Jess said to Becker. She sighed. "Business."

Becker opened his mouth but the Lieutenant spoke first. "Actually" he said, "The captain has been off duty for several hours."

"What?"

"Tulp, a little more silence from you would be good."

"No it wouldn't, please continue," said Jess.

Tulp laughed. "He finished his shift, but...lingered."

Becker glared at him.

Tulp kept talking, "We were too afraid to say anything to Lester or Anderson."

"Tulp..."

"Then the call came in and damn, he was like a crazed person."

"Lieutenant! Do you want to be scrubbing the loo forever?"

Jess giggled. "Why on earth would you do extra duty, Becker?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Tulp, with a huge, cheesy smile.

"Because my men are a bunch of incompetent, lazy, hair-brained, busy-bodies!"

Jess traded grins with the Lieutenant. "No, I don't think so," she said.

"Me either," said Tulp.

"You also seem to have a death wish."

Jess giggled. "Don't change the subject," Jess said, prancing up to him, shaking her hips flirtatiously. "Were you trying to get your mind off something, Becker? Maybe the fact that the woman you're mad about was on a date...with another man?"

"You, hush," Becker said, "And you, Lieutenant, have a job to do."

He laughed. "I do. I can handle it, so can the men. You don't need to...linger...with us any more," he said, winking at Jess.

"He's right," she said taking his hand and cuddling into his side. "What do you say, Captain?"

He sighed, eying Tulp self-consciously. "Carry on."

Tulp nodded and left, looking back and smiling.

Becker cleared his throat. "Would you like to spend the evening with me, Jess?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Although, I have no plans for a romantic evening. Come to think of it, my transportation just left."

She giggled. "I have a car and I'm sure we can find some way to pass the time," she said, pulling him down to kiss his lips.

"Sounds like a good night," he said. "Whatever we do."

She nodded, moving into his arms. "It does."

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1356 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten, Conclusion

"Ahem."

"Not again!" cried Becker.

They turned to see, not the Lieutenant, but a man in a suit and tie. "Pardon me, I am Belvedere, this is my establishment."

"Hello," said Jess.

"Miss, Sir, I...I want to thank you both."

Becker shook his head. "No need. We're just doing our jobs."

Jess nodded.

"Perhaps, but I am very grateful," said the short, slightly stout man with graying hair. "Please, I insist. I'm afraid I overheard. You are off duty?"

Jess giggled and nodded.

"Then you must allow us to serve you a fantastic and romantic dinner," he said with a grin, "complimentary of course."

"Ooh, a free meal?"

"Jess, we can't."

"I insist."

"Becker, he insists..."

"Please, you'll be doing me a favor," the owner said. "We have so much food and we seem to have lost our dinner crowd."

Jess giggled. "Yeah. They don't seem eager to stay after...the entertainment."

The man nodded sadly.

"Becker, he has a point. It's a shame to waste food."

The captain looked around. It was against ARC policy to take gifts from the public. "Well, we are off duty," he said.

Jess nodded with enthusiasm. "And I'm starving!"

He laughed. "And the cleanup crew isn't likely to report us."

"Especially not after we let them have a little bite here and there," said Belvedere.

Jess giggled. "We deserve it, Becker."

He looked at her. Her hair was a bit messy, and her shapely yellow dress was a bit dirty. She was a walking testament to the stress in their lives.

"OK."

She squealed and clapped.

"Excellent!" cried Belvedere, motioning for his staff.

Several men and women moved out of the kitchen. They righted a table and chairs for the couple and brought fresh plates and silverware.

"Well, we have the place all to ourselves," said Jess. "Mostly."

Becker laughed.

ARC technicians were strewn around, removing all traces of the creature's fur, saliva, and anything else.

They documented the damage and made sure they had all the witness statements, information, and signatures.

They even helped the staff pick up tables and chairs.

At the same time they happily accepted appetizers, entree bites, and of course dessert.

Becker laughed. "I've never seen recovery and clean up performed so happily."

Jess giggled. "Me either."

"Here we go," said the owner, holding a bottle. "It's the best we have." He poured them each a glass of a gold, bubbly liquid.

Jess gasped. "Champagne?"

"Wow, you're going all out, Belvedere."

"You saved my restaurant, my patrons, my staff, and my life. It is a little thing in comparison," he said, bowing. "May I choose your selections this evening?"

"Since you're treating us? By all means," said Jess.

Becker finished a large sip. "You're off to a brilliant start."

Belvedere laughed. "I am delighted. I shall not let you down." He smiled and bowed again. "I will return shortly."

Jess smiled, staring into Becker's eyes. "I'm so happy."

"I am too," he said, smiling back.

A waitress appeared, setting a small candle on the table and lighting it. "For ambiance," she said, smirking.

"Thanks," said Becker, "but I have all the ambiance I need sitting beside me."

"Aw...you charmer," Jess said with a giggle.

The waitress nodded and left.

Cleanup continued around them but they were in a different place, just the two of them.

Jess had no idea how long they'd been staring at each other, but suddenly a huge platter of lobster, differently prepared fish, sauces, and side dishes appeared between them.

"Whoa," said Becker.

"I'll say. It's looks..."

"Huge."

"I was going to say delectable, Becker."

"That too."

Belvedere laughed. "Delectable is what we do. Enjoy, and please don't be bashful about asking for seconds."

"Seconds? Are you serious?" asked Jess, "We'll never finish what we have!"

"It's enough to feed a platoon."

Belvedere sighed. "And we have much, much more in the kitchen. Your co-workers are being too polite." He turned to the ARC members milling about. "Eat!"

They laughed.

Becker whistled. "This is amazing."

Jess nodded, picking up a lobster claw. "And yummy."

They ate, actually feeding each other bites. They were slowly drinking in the wonderful food and even better company.

When Belvedere returned much more than half of the food remained. "I can persuade you to take left overs, right?"

"Are you joking? Of course!" cried Jess.

Belvedere smiled. "Good. I hope your refrigerators are empty," he said, leaving quickly.

Becker laughed as Jess' eyes grew huge. "Abby and Connor are going to be so angry that they've moved out," she said.

Becker nodded. "I don't plan on sharing."

"Me either."

The owner popped back beside their table. This time he pushed a cart, loaded with decadent desserts.

"Oh. Brace yourself, Jess."

She turned, saw the desserts and nearly collapsed. "Oh...my...God!"

Becker laughed. "You're going to die from sugar overload."

She burst into tears. "I'm too full! I can't eat a single bite!"

"That's alright Miss, we have all night."

"Oh, OK. Good."

Becker laughed as she looked over the cart carefully. "Place that chocolate thing in front of me, please."

"This is our decadent chocolate volcano trifle. It's cake, mousse, ganache, more cake, more mousse, and more ganache covered with fresh cream and homemade ice cream, all in our exquisite chocolate varieties."

"You just made room, didn't you, Jess?"

She picked up her fork, her eyes wide and staring at the dessert and nodded. "I have."

"For you, Sir?"

"Nothing, thank you."

Belvedere stared at him. "I don't comprehend 'no' tonight. I apologize."

Jess burst out giggling, chocolate dripping from her lips. "Sorry."

He laughed. "Fine, I'll have whatever that thing is that's topped with strawberries."

"Oh, this is our prize winning strawberry custard pie. I warn you, it is...tart."

"I can handle it," said Becker. He took a piece and placed it in his mouth. Suddenly his lips puckered up.

Jess giggled, leaned over, and kissed him. "I don't know about you, but I like it."

He laughed. "It's very good and very, very tart."

"Indeed. I shall bring you coffee and then leave you alone...while I box up half the kitchen for you."

Jess giggled. "Only half?"

"I'm showing restraint, Miss, believe me," he said, leaving.

"Include all the chocolate trifle!" she called after him.

"I promise!" he cried back.

Becker laughed. "I think we'll be back here often."

"Yes, definitely. It just won't be free then."

"Which is good news for Belvedere. You can pack away the chocolate."

"I can."

"I don't know where it goes, though," he said, looking her over.

She blushed. "I'll be working out for a month."

They took their time eating the desserts and drinking the coffee. The ARC finally left and most of the restaurant employees went home. It was just the two of them, Belvedere, and a few kitchen staff.

"It's been a lovely evening," she said.

"It has, but..."

"What?"

"I'm a bit worried."

She stared at him in alarm.

He laughed and took her hand. "Nothing bad, Jess. I'm just wondering how we'll top this first date. It's been incredible."

She laughed. "It has. We'll try, though, right?" she asked, biting her lip.

He looked at her. "You're too adorable. We'll top it, somehow. Absolutely."

She had tears in her eyes. "I was a bit worried there for a moment. Becker, I really want to keep this up. I mean, me and you."

"So do, I, Jess."

She gave a little squeal. "That's a relief."

"Are you sure, though? I mean, there's no way our lives will ever be normal."

She scoffed, picking up a spoonful of chocolate trifle. "Normal's over-rated Becker. You can't strive for something that doesn't exist. I'm surprised at you."

His mouth dropped open. "Me?"

She giggled.

The End


End file.
